Forever More
by marymebetch
Summary: Miley had everything she wanted, until her life took a deadly turn for the worst. Join her in her quest through love, lose, heartbreak, and diseases. And the big question on everyones brain: Will she make it out alive? Find out in, Forever More.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely little readers, I just got this idea reading a different story actually, I like the idea, I just hope I can get the words out, lemme know what ya think, thanks. It's going to be a lot different then my other story, so if you like that, you may not like this, but hey, no harm in trying, right? Okay..I'm lame, hope ya like it(:**

**xoxo, mary**

Dear Diary,

So, today the doctor says they have to start kemo...I'm kinda scared. What if I turn into one of those bald freaks who has to wear those itchy wings and get all sickly and skinny. Why should and girl have to go throught this? I don't know. But I'll keep you posted.

Forever More,

Miley.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, get down here!" My mama called when I didn't get up for school in the morning.

I groaned and moved the pillow from my mouth, "Why should? I have cancer! It's not like I'm ever going to amount to anything mom!" I shouted back, holding in my tears.

I heard her climbing the stairs, **thud thud thud**, and then she was at my door, opening, coming it, her own water works starting up. "Miles, they're going to cure you, I know it, they will. They'll cure you." She said, whether she was trying to console me, or herself I wasn't sure.

I looked at my mama, my beautiful, healthy mama. Something I could never, ever be. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks and squeezed my eyes shut. "Mama," I whimpered. "It hurts. So much."

In an instant, she was right next to my, pushing the hair out of my face, tucking the blanket around me, playing with my hair. Anything to soothe me, she'd do anything. "Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry." She whispered, taking my hand in both of hers and bringing it towards her lips, kissing it and resting her head against it. "They're going to make it all go away, I promise baby."

I couldn't bring myself too look at her, couldn't make her suffer along with me anymore, not with all the life she still had in her, even though mine was being sucked out of me every second that went by, I couldn't force her to go through it with me.

I took my hand from hers and pushed my blanket off of me, attempting to swing my legs off my bed like I used too, struggling a bit, but finally succedding. As I stood up I hugged my mom. "I love you," I whispered against her head. "And I'm sorry for everything I'm about to put you through." I took a deep breath as I tore myself away from her, and gave her a look like she had just slapped me across my face.

"Get out!" I shouted at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful pupils, I know the story might be a little confusing, but if you keep reading, you'll understand in the end(:**

**xoxo, Mary(:**

She looked at me like a wounded puppy. "E-excuse me?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Was I not clear?" I asked. "Get out. Right now!"

Her eyes widened, but she rushed to the door, still confused I guessed.

"G-get ready for s-school." She told me, rushing to get out before I could throw something at her.

I walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down, burying my face in my hands. Breathe, I thought to myself, you're doing this for them Miley. For them. They'll be less hurt this way. I took a deep breath and took my hand away from my face, biting back my tears, I stood up again and walked over to my dresser, starting to get ready.

(Two Hours Later)

"Whatever Mr. Buckner." I groaned out at my tech teacher. "This is stupid, I don't get why I have to build a freaking bridge anyway." I spat at him.

He looked at me with a small smirk on his face. "M-Miley, you have to b-because its part of the c-curriculum." He stuttered out in his normal way.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you like, learn how to form a coheret sentence, I don't understand the way you speak." I told him.

Everyone started laughing, and he blushed.

Dear diary,

I feel so bad. Today I made fun of Mr. Buckner for his stutter. I feel like such a horrible person. But, its all for the best, right? No one will get hurt this way, right? well, no one except me of course. But I'll be gone before anyone realizes.

Forever More,

Miley.


	3. Chapter 3 Causing Pain is my Gain

I heard a knock on my door and rolled over. "Come in," I said, muffled by my pillow.

My mother opened the door and tentaveily said, "Miley, I just got a call from you're school."

I opened one eye and stared at her. "Cool."

"Were you making fun of Mr. Buckner yesterday?" she asked, her eyebrows raising.

Something in my stomach went cold when she said that. I felt so bad about that already, and it stung hearing her bring it up. "What is this, an interrigation?" I asked, a little too much venom in my voice.

She tightly closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you doing this Miley? What happened to my sweet baby girl?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed just as tightly.

I already felt horrible, and she was making everything worse. "Shes dying. Just like the rest of me."

And with that, my mother walked out.

I could hear her slide down the door and start bawling her eyes out.

(An hour later)

I guess I had fallen back asleep, because my dad came barraling into the room, eyes full of rage. "Miley Hope Cyrus, what the hell is you're problem?" He spat at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Didn't anyone tell you, dad? I have leukeima."

"Do not get smart with me. I know whats physically wrong with you. I ment mentally. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself." The look in his eye told me it pained him, what I said, but he was no doubt up here because of what I said to my mom earlier. "Do you have any idea how torn up you're mother is?" Yup. "Shes been crying for the last hour. And thats just today. She pretty much hasn't stopped crying since you were diagnosed. I know its hard on you, but this isn't easy for any of us."

Even though the way I was acting...was..well...an act, what he said infuraited me. "Is hard on me? Do you have any idea what you're saying? I'm dying, dad. Dying. And its not like I'm dying a painless death, no, I'm dying a death that'll always hurt. Always."

I saw sympathy in his eyes, but I knew he had a purpose in coming up here, "You're going to group counsling."

Dear Diary,

You're so lucky you're just a flimsy little book. You don't have to worry about the every-day challenges humans do. Well...actually...leukeima isn't an everyday challenge for most people, but, ofcourse, for me it is. And its not just a challenge. Its the challenge. The challenge that breaks you. The challenge you don't recover from. Because its biggest opsticale is one no one can get away from. Death.

Forever More,

Miley.

**Sorry its taken me so long to post! Writers block...smh. Like you have no idea. Its the absolute worst feeling in the world. Anyways...it doesn't seem like a lot you like this story, please review if you disagree with me. I love writing this, but I want you to love reading this. 2 reviews for the next one?**

**xoxo, Mary(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Another Side of Me

**Okay, so, I only got one review, but thats alright. I reallyyy love writing this, and I have a feeling it'll get better(:**

"Miley, are you ready?" Mom asked through my door.

I opened it and ran down the stairs, walking towards the front door.

"I'll take that as a yes." I heard her say from upstairs.

I fished her keys from out of the bowl, opened the door, and walked out to her car. When I got there, I clicked it unlocked, and hopped into the passengers side. I put the keys in the ignition and blasted the radio.

When she finally got in the car, she said, "Miley, if you just try to look at this with an open-mind, I know it won't be to bad."

I rolled my eyes to her, not bothering to turn my head, and said, "Easy for you to say."

That was all it took to end the conversation, and for me too slip into my music dream world.

**(Five minutes later)**

She had pulled into a parking space and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't embarrass me," was all she said before she got out of the car and walked towards the building.

I groaned and got out of the car and walked towards the building after her.

The door was just about to shut when I finally reached the building. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

I ran down the hall until I reached a building that said "_Teen group counsling"_. I slammed the door open, and winced at the sound it made and all the eyes on me. I saw my mom shake her head from her spot talking to an older woman, and I walked over an stood next to her.

"Barbara," she said. "This is my daughter, Miley."

Barbara smiled insincerely at me and stook her hand out, "Nice to meet you, Miley. Welcome to the group."

I took her hand and shook, smiling just as insincerely at her. "Yeah, you too," I replied.

My mom smiled sadly at me, patted my head, and said, "I'll pick you up at three." And then she walked out.

"Miley, honey, you can sit next to Nick." She told me, walking over to her seat.

I looked around at all the unfamiliar, all staring at me, and I blushed and looked back at Barbara. "Umm..I don't know who Nick is.."

Barbara looked up at me and seemed flustered, then she looked around the circle and said, "Nick, would you please raise your hand?"

A hand shot up from a curly haired beauitful boy, and I walked over to sit next to him.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I told the boy as I sat down.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Nick," he said, putting out his hand.

I smiled back at him and placed mine in his. He brought our hands up to his lips and placed a light kiss on my hand.

I blushed and he released my hand. "Nice-" but he was cut off by Barbara.

"Okay guys, this is our new friend, Miley." She said, gesturing towards me.

Dear diary,

Counsling actually wasn't so bad. Barbara's a little weird, but everyone was really nice. And I felt like I could actually be myself there, not some imposture in my clothes. Oh, and I met this really cute guy named Nick. He was so sweet..and..-OHMYGOSH! He kissed my hand! It was soo sweet. I can't wait until Monday.

Forever More,

Miley.

**I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It was pretty long, too, right? Well...here are some questions.**

**1. What do you think'll happen?**

**2. Do you think Nick likes Miley?**

**3. What do you want to happen?**


	5. Chapter 5 Sympathy

**So...I'm not in the mood for my review rants. I'm pretty much just continuing to post for heartvibe, Hannah, I believe her real name is, because I'm pretty sure shes the only one who enjoys my stories, but, who knows, prove me wrong and review.**

"Sweetie, breath, relax, just close your eyes and hold my hand," my mom told me, attempting to soothe me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the doctor slid the needle into my arm.

I ran into the door, still a little weak from therapy, and took the seat I sat in Saturday, next to Nick.

Barbara shot me a look of annoyance before continuing what she was saying before I interupted. "As I was saying, today, I'd like to talk about why we're all here, of course, only if you're comfortable discussing it. Now, anyboy who'd like to go first?" She asked. When no one volunteered, she looked around the circle of teens. "Ashley, how about you?" she asked a pretty blonde.

Ashley fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "Um.." she started. "I'm here because, my dad was an alcoholic, and, he died three years ago, in my arms." She told us, staring at something, seemingly invisible, across the room.

"Thank you," Barbara said, glancing sympatheticly at her.

A brunette girl, who I'm pretty sure was named Demi, who was seated right next to Ashley, said, "I'm here because my mom used to abuse me, before social services took me away and, then, I became suicidal."

As I listened to the stories, I felt pity grow up in me for all these people. There lives were so complicated, not that mine wasn't, but most of these people had been growing through this stuff for they're whole lives.

"Miley," Barbara said, all eyes on me, "would you like to tell us why you're here?"

I looked at the floor and started, "Well..a few weeks ago I was diagnosed with leukimea," I took a pause and looked around at all the friendly faces, all staring at me with sympathy in their eyes, I felt slightly uncomfortable at first, but then, took actual _comfort _in it. "My parents said..my attitude changed..I guess they were right..but..I don't remember how to change it back." As I finished I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes, threatening to leak.

Barbara looked at me with such emotional, helpful eyes, that I actually liked her for once. "Thank you, Miley. I'm very sorry for what you're going through." I smiled my thanks at her and she said, "Nick?"

Nick didn't even look slightly uncomfortable, he acted like he'd done this a million times. "My dad's an alcoholic, and he beats me." He said, very bluntly.

**Well, what do you think? Kinda bad, I know. But, I actually know where I'm going with this one.**


End file.
